


The wrong Luthor

by jessgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Person Lex Luthor, Grossed Out Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrath/pseuds/jessgrath
Summary: Kara wakes up in Lex Luthor´s bed and it seems for him a total normal thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 5





	The wrong Luthor

Kara's head felt as if she had been beaten up by Reign and her head hit the wall a few times. She tried to open her eyes, but the bright sunlight made all her attempts particularly difficult, but despite all this she has overcome herself to open her eyelids. Kara looked around and blinked several times. She wasn't in her bed and that was definitely not her apartment.

Kara slowly got out of bed and looked around several times. Suddenly she was awake. Understandably it doesn't happen every day that you wake up in a stranger’s bed. The apartment was large and luxurious, but also somehow cold. Kara walked a few steps somehow reminded the apartment she at Lena, but Kara knew that this was not Lena's apartment she would recognize it already blindly.

She used her X-ray vision because she didn't see anything at first glance that could tell her where she could be.

_"Metropolis..."_ she whispered out loud as she thought. _"I'm in Metropolis. Why am I in Metropolis?"_ she said a little louder now.

Suddenly the door, which she had slowly approached, jumped open and no one stood in front of her as Lex 'I hate Kryptonians’ Luthor. With a tray full of food??!

_"I should have known that you were behind it!"_ said Kara in a menacing tone, which Lex quite scared. Lex placed the tray on the table next to the door and approached Kara, and before Kara could even issue a warning, Lex hugged her.

After a moment of chaos in Kara's head, she pushed Lex away. _"What are you doing? What kind of plan do you have now? Kill me with cuteness instead of kryptonite!"_

Lex looked at Kara with concern and said in a soft voice, _"Kara calm down, it´s me Lex."_

_"I know exactly who you are."_ Kara said to him in a contemptuous tone.

_"I don't think you know who I am."_ Lex said with a small smile.

_"Oh, I know exactly who you are..."_

Lex tried to take Kara's hand, but she pulled her hand away. _"Kara... I think you have a panic attack again and you're imagine things that aren't true. I really tried it with humour and reason, but now you really worry me."_ Kara snorted and wanted to say something, but Lex kept talking. _"I'll just tell you the general facts now maybe you calm down a little bit. Your name is Kara Zor-El you come from Krypton. You came to earth at the age of thirteen. You were adopted by the Danvers. Alex is your sister's name, she's the reason you became Supergirl. My sister Lena is your best friend. You work as a reporter for CatCo and I don´t want to brag now, but you have also a wonderful, charming, successful and handsome husband."_

When the last words came out of Lex’s mouth Kara's anger and confusion turned into disgusted. _"What...no."_

_"Okay I know that sounded arrogant but Kara come on you know that's real...I am your husband."_

_"No! You play your sick games with me! It's not real.”_

_"Everyone can confirm to you that we are married. Ask Alex or Lena, but I really have to tell you again even if it doesn't seem like it, I’m worried about you. You had panic attacks before where you didn't know where you were or generally loss of memory but never so badly."_

Kara’s was so confused and she knew she had to talk to someone who wasn't trying to kill her cousin or her.

_"Lex, I have no idea what's going on here, but I swear to Rao, if that's one of your plans I'll throw you in the sun."_

Lex swallowed his knot down his throat and then said, _"Okay..."_

_"Well, I'll go now and get my answers."_ And with these words, Kara walked through the door. It was easy than thought to find the exit in the apartment Kara thought to herself. When she stands in the elevator, she only realizes that she is still in her pajamas.

Kara sighed, _"Oh man! Why does this always happen to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry but I just thought that would be a funny fanfiction. 😂😂😅  
> Part 2 will coming soon


End file.
